Caulifla
Caulifla (カリフラ 'Karifura') is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 who participates in Zen-Oh's Tournament of Power. She is the younger sister of Renso and the leader of a group of Saiyan punks. Appearance Caulifla is a short girl (slightly taller than Cabba) of slender build. She wears a low cut magenta top, low-set purple harem pants, long dark grey wristbands, and a pair of pointy dark grey shoes. Her hair is long, wild, and spiky. Caulifla's eyes are narrow yet big, with large black pupils, as well as quite thin eyebrows. Personality As noted by her brother, she has a very punkish attitude and is also recognized as a tomboy, to which she shows a strong contrast to the rest of her race, acting more akin to the Universe 7 Saiyans. Caulifla is shown to be very lazy if not self-absorbed as she initially refused to join the Tournament of Power even when learning her universe's or her own existence were on the line. It took Cabba telling her about the Super Saiyan form as well as about being able to achieve greater heights in her strength to make her agree, showing her desire to become stronger. She also got angry at Cabba for his attempts at provoking her, even to have her obtain the Super Saiyan form. After obtaining the Super Saiyan transformation, Caulifla seemed grateful for Cabba teaching her. To which, she showed a new drive, eager to fight in the Tournament of Power. In her Super Saiyan form, her personality remains unchanged whatsoever, due to her using another method (concentrating ki to her back) to transform. Despite her tomboyish attitude, Caulifla cares about others, especially her protégée, Kale, whom she treats like a younger sister. When Cabba attempts to get Kale to transform and the latter starts crying, Caulifla is angered by this and tells Cabba to stop. She was also the only one able to get Kale to calm down after Kale finally transformed and tried to kill Cabba. During her meeting with Goku and Vegeta at the Tournament of Power, she is shown to be very arrogant and cocky towards them and says that she came to see the strongest fighters of all universes, and Goku notes that she is just like him in that sense. Caulifla also has somewhat of a cocky attitude and displayed this when she saw Goku and Vegeta become shocked at the overwhelming power of the Universe 11 warriors by saying that "Universe 7's warriors were nothing to worry about if they're afraid of such such wimps". This opinion changes after she witnesses them using Super Saiyan Blue, a form she had never seen before which caught her immediate interest. While she questioned Goku about it, she referred to him as an old man and promised to beat him up as gratitude, showing disrespect to him. However, like the Saiyans of Universe 7, she displays a love for getting stronger which was shown after she heard there were other Super Saiyan forms. Also she showed a love for battle as shown when she enjoyed her match with Goku which caused her to get so caught up that she ignored Kale. Power ; Manga and Anime Caulifla is said to have far greater potential than her older brother, Renso. She manages to transform into a Super Saiyan with the assist of Cabba, amplifying her powers. After first acquiring the Super Saiyan transformation, Caulifla charged up a ki blast, creating a huge explosion. Caulifla states that as a Super Saiyan she could possibly beat Cabba, to which he agrees. As a Super Saiyan 2, Caulifla is capable of deflecting an energy blast from Kale in her Super Saiyan (Berserk) form. During the Tournament of Power, Caulifla was able to easily defeat Napapa while transformed into Super Saiyan and effortlessly knock Jimeze away in her base form. When confronting Goku, she reveals to have attained the Super Saiyan Third Grade form, which immensely increases her power but she sacrifices her speed, with Goku informing her that the form is a liability. After Goku witnesses Caulifla also become a Super Saiyan 2, Goku is impressed by her talent, saying she might be able to reach even blows and continue fighting with more and more refined control over her skills. In base form Caulifla was able to endure attacks from Kettol while protecting Kale. And after Kale mastered Berserker Super Saiyan, Caulifla was able to provide a significant portion of energy in their combined beam attack that took down three Pride Troopers. Their master-protégé team beam attack initially was wholly green when Kale started using her full power and overshadowed the energy Caulifla was supplying. However, when Caulifla turned Super Saiyan 2 and used her own full power it started looking more like an equal mixture of both of their energies similar to Goku and Vegeta's Final Kamehameha. Techniques and special abilities * Flight - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. Caulifla's ki attacks seem to have a unique reddish flame detailing. * Energy Blast - Caulifla's special move, she fires a stream of powerful red ki wave at her opponent. This technique was named and first appeared in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, where it is mistakenly colored orange. ** Combined Energy Wave - Caulifla and Kale in their transformed states combine their green and red Energy Blasts similar to the Final Kamehameha. Video game appearances Caulifla makes her debut in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle in her Super Saiyan 2 form. Despite her art depicting her as a Super Saiyan 2, as well as being referred to one, her in-game sprite is actually her Super Saiyan form with the Super Saiyan 2 lightning aura (except the sprite when she powers up). Voice actors * Japanese: Yuka Komatsu * English: TBA Battles * Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) & Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Kale (Super Saiyan (Berserk)) * Caulifla (Super Saiyan) vs. Methiop & Napapa * Caulifla vs. Jimeze * Caulifla (Super Saiyan Third Grade/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) * Caulifla vs. Kettol * Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) and Kale (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan (Berserk)) vs. Kahseral, Cocotte, Kettol, and Zoiray Trivia * Like all full-blooded Saiyans, Caulifla's name is a pun on a vegetable, that being a cauliflower. Coincidentally, Cauliflower belongs to the same plant group as Kale (her subordinate). * Caulifla is the first female Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 in the mainstream Dragon Ball series. ** She is also the first female Saiyan to achieve Super Saiyan Third Grade as well as the first Saiyan in Universe 6 to achieve this form. Interestingly, she is the first Saiyan to achieve this form after attaining the Super Saiyan 2 form which is superior to Super Saiyan Third Grade. * Caulifla's hair in both her base form and Super Saiyan form resembles Broly's hair in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. * Aside from Team Universe 7, Caulifla and Obuni are currently the only participants in the Tournament of Power to have confirmed family/siblings. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Aliens Category:Saiyan Category:Transformation Category:Energy Projection Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Divas Category:Aryan Race Category:Blond Hair Category:Golden Aura Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Aura Reading Category:Veterans Category:Temper Category:Anger Empowerment Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Cosmic Force Category:Resurrected